Dark Slayers Book One
by Gothicjedi
Summary: The frist in a hopefully long line of my warhammer fiction


Warhammer 40K

Liberation

Dark Slayers Book One

Prologue

The Invasion

The once peaceful and prosperous world of Tiberia is now a blood soaked battlefield. The green tide of death has fallen upon it and crushed all resistance in its path. The noble defending armies of man have been slaughtered without mercy. The people of this planet are now either dead or enslaved. The once great and awe inspiring cites have been lain to ruin. The beautiful blue skies are filled with smoke and poisons fumes. This worlds industries had been laid to waste or used to build more machine abominations for the invaders. Once this world was home to humans loyal citizens of the Imperium now the Orks rule it. What brutal and murderous savages they are. They have no respect or anything or anyone. The only thing they care about is what they take and the battle they can fight. They care only about killing and destroying and when they do build it is only to build things for more killing and destruction. What pains me the most is watching the people suffer. The Orks kill some for fun and work everyone else to death. At this rate the former billions of this world will be only millions by the time help arrives if it does at all. They have lost hope for no help is coming. In my trips to the surface I have seen them shipping out newly made war machines for battles on other worlds.

They pray to the Emperor not for liberation for a quick death. I must help them. If I do my work may be discovered everything I have worked for finished but it is worth the risk. I was use my secret means to inform my allies of what is happening here. I can only hope that they come before anyone else does. Still I am safe for now the green skinned ones will not find me but others might. The message is sent now only time will tell. I will pray tonight for the people and hope that the Emperor will save them . For now my work must continue it may take centuries to finish and yet already I have made such progress. Should my works prove successful it could change the very face of war and the Imperium will rule this galaxy as it was meant to.

I look upon my great work. The face of the future this will bring us victory over our enemies. It will give my world revenge already I have completed the first prototypes. They are the perfect weapon. All will fall before them and will be praised as the saviour of mankind for thousands years after I am dead and buried. But enough musing I must return to my holy work. 

Chapter One

The Dark Slayer Chapter Homeworld 

Its name was Mattock it was a dangerous arid world were only the toughest survived.  
Mattock is located at the edge the galaxy far form the Eye of Terror a bastion of civilization. The world was a place of violent storms and man eating animals. The humans that had colonised this world thousands of years ago. To survive the people of this planet had evolved into hunters fond of taking trophies to prove their worth. These traditions have survived till modern times and the space marines that claimed this world for their own. They later adopted these traditions as their own. Using the hunt to hone their skills of war they became some of the greatest xeno hunters in the know galaxy. Entire species had been wiped out by them alone. To the aliens of this galaxy they are a name to be feared.

Brother Captain Troy looked down as the Chaplain began one of the many praises to the Emperor and the chapters Primarch. The space marines prayed many times a day and their every action was for the Emperor such devotion was necessary in order to insure they would not fall to Chaos like so many of their brothers had long ago. Yet like any other man Troy found his mind would wander. He could not wait to get into battle again he longed to destroy the enemies of the Imperium. To find new trophies to add to his collection all for the glory of his chapter of course. He focussed his attention back to the ceremony and he managed to keep it on the ritual. The chaplain finished the dedication with what seemed like good timing. The Chapter Master had entered the room and his eyes were focused on Troy.  
"Brother Captain have your company ready for war The Chariot of Death will leave in three hours. You will join an Imperial Fleet bound for a campaign to liberate a world called Tiberia.  
It is under the occupation of the Orks. You are to assist in bringing this world into the Imperium.  
The world is under the rule of an Ork warlord one that our chapter has battled in the past. His name is Gazza Headeater of the Goff Clan". Troy knew this name Headeater was an Ork war leader of fierce reputation. Headeater had killed many of his battle brothers many years ago. He like his fellow marines would relish the chance to take revenge of that green skinned monsters. The Chapter Master lowered his voice to barely above a whisper "Bring back the warlord's head and avenge your fallen brothers"  
Troy nodded and took his leave he had a lot of work to do before he was ready.

Warmaster Xaron entered the room form which he would command the campaign he usual group of bodyguards, advisors and personal staff followed him. He noticed the two men already in the room studying the map. One of the Tech Priests of Mars and one Inquisitor. He dismissed his aids. His bodyguards then took positions in and outside of the room.  
Xaron nodded politely to both the Priest and the Inquisitor. Despite the power and wealth his high rank afforded him it would be a bad move to offend either of these influential groups.  
The Tech Priest either ignored him or was to engrossed by what ever task in it was performing. However the Inquisitor gave a smart military bow and then introduced himself.  
"I am Lord Inquisitor Jeric Cantos representative of the Ordo Xenos I am looking for forward to taking part in this historic campaign"  
"While it is always my pleasure to have such a loyal citizen of our august Emperor with we I must ask what is your purpose here Inquisitor.  
The Inquisitor was not a young man but his smile seemed to be.  
"My purpose here is to insure that Tiberia is not left in the hands of the Orks and also to make sure it citizens are freed of their evil influence". The Warmaster seem satisfied and the Inquisitor gave another polite bow and then went back to his secretive work. Xaron looked at the display before him it was the world of Tiberia in three dimensional holographic form. The image showed a beautiful blue world with green land masses taking up some of it surface if he looked closer he could see the polar ice caps and the deserts. The darker green parts were most likely jungles. He remembered once being told by a former commanding officer about how Terra was once like that before it became the glory it now was. He pressed a few controls and the three dimensional map grew in size until the largest man made city could be seen as faint blur of grey. He made the hologram even larger. The capitol could now be seen. It was unimaginatively called Tiberia City. At this level of detail he could see the rivers and the lakes surrounding the city. To the west were the vast mountain ranges were mining complexes had once been located before the Orks had destroyed them. This map was a few decades old and so some details were some what out of date but still he looked forward to commanding the campaign form this room. He read over the lists of the resources that had been given to him. He picked up the newest one yet more troops and resources. Troops had been gathered form all the Imperium for this. The Cadian 112th caught his eye very good infantry units. They would useful for when it came to retaking the cites. He even had Catachan troops aboard he paused there was no suspected Orks activity in the jungles why would they need troops so specialised. He scrolled down Valhallan Ice Warriors and Tallarn Desert Raiders some of the best troops out there Mordian Iron Guard, An Armageddon Steel Legion and even Ogryn squads form Kanak this was far more than he needed or could dream of asking for. No penal legions were on any of the lists while that was not unusual he would of expected at least one group of them for use as cannon fodder and such like. Well he was not one to turn down such valuable recourses he wondered what he had done to be afforded them. He felt someone watching him could the Inquisitor be reading his mind or sensing his doubts.  
He turned it was the Tech Priest who was watching him. Somewhere deep down he always wondered if they were really necessary was the machine spirit even real. He would never dare say such things out loud but in his mind he always had doubts. He looked back to glowing orb that was the world of Tiberia. It once was an imperial world but decades ago it had fallen to the war loving Orks. The humans that had survived now acted as a slave labour force building war machines for their green skinned masters to use on other worlds. His orders were simple take the world for the Imperium or destroy it. Either way the Orks would lose this planet and the resources it gave them. Pressing a few more controls the picture changed to display a massive Ork larger than even the infamous Warlord Ghazghkull Mag Uruk Thraka. The intelligence reports had come form both spies on the surface who had been sent in advance of the fleet or form the local resistant fighters. Who had been fighting a guerrilla war against the occupying Orks for years. They did not hold as much information as the Warmaster would have liked but it did tell some things. The Ork leader was referred to as the Big Boss Gazza Headeater. What little else that was known is that this warlord was smarter than the average Ork. Which was not a hard thing to achieve. The warlord was using this worlds industry capabilities and its population to supply his armies with powerful war machines he was even trading with other Ork warbands making them more dangerous than ever. The Warlord was currently on the planet a perfect chance to kill him. He also had the perfect way to do it an assassin had been dispatched after surprising little argument another piece of luck he thought.  
The last elements of the fleet had arrived a few days ago and they were ready to begin their campaign. He briefly wondered why he was being given so many ships to conquer one planet. He had enough ships and men to conquer several enemy worlds perhaps if he could win this world quickly he could convince his superiors to unleash his armies on the other Orks polluting this area of space. If he didn't suffer to many casualties and could get reinforcements he could end up commanding his own crusade. There were however problems what worried him most of all was the space marines. A ancient chapter know as the Dark Slayers rumoured to be some of the nastiest xeno hunters outside the Death Guard. The Marines were bring three whole companies. A single company of marines were equal to thousands of regular guardsmen. By the Emperor what is it that that makes this world worth so much. Was there something on it or was there some great advantage to controling this world something that he did not know about Concerns like this had made sure he had his own people onboard every ship and on the target planet. He would take chances in this endeavour to much was at stake his reputation for starters perhaps even his life should he fail. Then again perhaps it is because this world is close to Tau space he mused. This could also be seen as a display of force. It would perhaps give the Tau second thoughts about entering Imperium space again. He put his doubt filled feelings to the back of his mind. He remembered something that had been drilled into form birth. Great is the mind to small for doubt. Tiberia awaited and perhaps even greater glory.

Dark Slayers Space Marine Battle Barge The Chariot of Death 

Brother Captain Troy stood in his modest quarters admiring his trophy case it was small and held few trophies form worthy opponents. His quarters back on the homeworld held his greatest prizes. Even the lowest ranking marines had room for a few trophies of glories battle to be displayed. He look into the hollow eye sockets of a former Ork warlord the first trophy he had earned as captain. He remembered how he took it his power sword the one he still carried today had gutted that warlord and them removed its head. He remembered how he had used a bath of chemicals to remove all organic matter leaving only a clean skull and the war leaders shinning as if it we new. They were a few other as well a Dark Eldar Lord who had very nearly taken his head for a prize. It helmet was a chilling image to many a visitor to his quarters. A Tau Fire Warrior was he favourite that xeno had tired to bludgeon him to death the butt of its rifle.  
There was only one missing piece for his collection that he really wanted a traitor marine he would to be able to claim one but fate had not blessed him so his chapter was far away form the eye of terror and what few times he had faced the forces of Chaos his only opponents had been cultists or traitors guardsmen made mad by the warp neither kind were worthy as prises. Perhaps one day the betraying Chaos scum would met him on the battlefield and he would take the head of a traitor. He allowed himself a brief smile as he considered this. His door alarm chimed as his trail of thought was broken.  
"Enter" he called out.  
The door opened and it was one of the ships human crew holding some sort of datapad.  
"Another intelligence report Milord and the Warmaster would like to discuss matters of great importance". Troy sighed and said to himself "It always matters of great importance to them".

Tiberia Capitol City

The ruins of the largest city on Tiberia were a great place to hide the Orks didn't come here much anymore there was nothing left to loot at least nothing that value to them. This meant that it was a little surprising to see a group of about twenty charging very nosily in what seemed like random directions. "If I was not so confused by this it would be funny" remarked Jace "Why are they acting like this. What do you think Bazza Bakka didn't reply until he saw them. It was unmistakable their golden battle suits stood out a mile away for those who had seen them before ."They are charging those Tau Fire Warriors . "What the Tau are here " asked Jace "You gotta be joking me.  
It was a clever trap Bakka thought a few Fire Caste Warriors had let themselves be seen by the Orks while most of the hunting party were safely hidden away taking aim form the nearby buildings. For the next few seconds they both watched as Tau soldiers cut down the greenies.  
Bakka made a thoughtful face "I wonder how long they have been here then" he asked of no one. Jace turned around to face his companion "We better go tell the boss then" 

The fleet had re-entered realspace travelling in the warp was dangerous and since they were under no time limit the Warmaster had decided to take a slow route The campaign command room was packed this time the Warmaster had every commanding officer that could be fitted into the room present.  
Tiberia was now only days away and already the campaign had been planned form it beginnings to its victorious conclusion. Xaron was reading yet another intelligence report. It seemed that due to the lack of military forces to fight the Ork were turning on each. It was true to their nature lock an Ork up in a room alone and he will soon start to fight himself.  
They had been stopping fighting over the usual things stuff they had looted. Interesting different Orks groups were fighting over the scrap used to build war machines. Most likely trying to curry favour with the warlord. Still the infighting was serving Imperial interests which was always a good thing for the Warmaster. He put down the report and focused on the officers presentation. The aerial commander was currently giving his latest report in a series of boring reports.  
"Form what we know form past Ork campaigns and our sources on the ground the greenies are not putting much up into the sky and it is doubtful they have much to fly against us since they seem be shipping everything they make off world onto the frontlines so therefore I expect total air control very early on.  
The air commander took his seat. The door opened and an Inquisitor walked in "I have just received news form my operatives we have confirmed sightings of Tau on Tiberius". The Warmaster stood up and all eyes turned towards him. "It appears then that we no longer have the time to take the safest route the Tau might be planning to take the world as their own and by the Golden Throne I swear that will not happen".

The Imperial Fleet left the realm of the warp and entered into the space surrounding Tiberia.  
The Warmaster was expecting perhaps a few Ork vessels at worse an Ork war fleet. The ships before them were indeed alien but they were not Ork. During his many years of warfare across the galaxy he seen many enemy spacecraft he recognised the design as Tau. But he was not familiar with this type of ship. The fleet had arrived in small groups across the system hoping to cover as much of local area as possible.  
"Prepare to engage them launch all fighters and bombers" Inquisitor Jeric Cantos made his way over to the Warmaster.  
"The Tau fight in space as they do on the ground they prefer ranged attacks and lack any real power in close combat in space they are the same.  
"Then bring us into close range and prepare to fire. "Warmaster we are being hailed". stated an officer.  
The Inquisitor spoke again "We would not want to listen to their foul lies and we have nothing to say to such xeno scum". The Warmaster nodded in agreement. The Tau fired first their long range torpedoes. Tau ships were deadly but they were greatly outnumbered. The Imperial ships got into closer range and as they exchanged broadsides. It became clear that the Tau vessels were no match for them. Xaron had half expected them to flee yet they held their ground to the last craft fighting like fanatical cultists not the cunning warriors he knew they were .This wasn't one of their worlds neither had they claimed it so why defend it so well. The greater question he asked himself was how many off them are on the surface and how many more ships are on their way. This campaign had just become a lot dangerous. The Inquisitor was staring at him. The smile he gave was of satisfaction at the Warmaster's actions but in his eyes were telling him he better watch his actions.  
Silently he gave thanks to the Emperor glad that Jeric Cantos was not psychic. Otherwise he would of known that the Warmaster was planning his death. 

Lord Inquisitor Jeric Cantos made his way to the shuttle bay with his companions each was a fanatical and lethal xeno hunter. The crew went of their way to get out of his.  
The Inquisitors vessel left the hanger bay without clearance not the anyone would have asked for it. The Warmaster ordered the ship tracked for as long as possible it disappeared several miles away form the capitol city. Curious was Xarons only thought on the matter as he went to commanding the campaigns. 

Chapter Two

The Landing

Brother Captain Troy of the Dark Slayers Space Marine chapter raised his plasma pistol and aimed it at the almost silent approach of two figures. His keen eyesight identified them. They were two scouts that he himself had dispatched earlier. Judging by the unusual clumsiness of their approach they were either being chased or had very urgent news to deliver. A quick hand motion given by the squads sergeant made sure the rest of the marines were ready for possible incoming hostiles. After a few more tense filled seconds the scouts stopped and knelt before him. "Report" he said simply.  
Troy was unable to see the facial expression of the scout but form the tone of his voice he could tell their mission had been successful. "We found it my lord the main Ork base in this area it is a town located to the north its is surrounded by abandoned farmland. The town is quite close to a river giving it a good water supply the bridges are still intact and I observed the Orks moving supplies and goods in trucks into the town. Judging by the clothes they wear and their equipment their carrying these Orks seem to be of the Goff Clan.  
"What of their defences?" Troy asked.  
They have fortified many of the buildings into strongholds and set up many of their usual primitive weapons but I saw nothing that could stand up to a full assault.  
What of the people here have they slaughtered the townspeople"  
The scout shook his head "No my lord the Orks are using the townsfolk as slave labour along side their own Gretchin mobs to build their vile war machines. I saw several battlewagon, war trucks and many smaller vehicles in various states of repair and construction. The good news is I a saw nothing of their larger war machines save for a few of their disgusting dreadnoughts but there was also.  
"Give voice to it man" he ordered "The Orks also have some of the Imperial Guards tanks here they seem to be converting them for their own uses" The captain shared their disgust the sacred weapons of the Imperium in the hands of the xeno filth.  
The captain made a thoughtful face. "This could be what we have searched for we know that the Ork Warlord has been supplying his armies with many war machines perhaps this is one of his slave factories of which we have heard"  
He looked back to still kneeling scouts "Did you see the warlord?" "The second scout answered this time" No my lord but we did see many large Nob type Orks in the town they seem to be directing the slaves. The snipers are at this time tracking them and will be ready to take them out when the assault beings". The captain looked down on them "Good take your places we will attack soon". The two scouts left this time with more stealth and they soon disappeared into the trees.  
The sergeant looked to his leader "What are your orders Captain" "We can not simply destroy the town not only are some of the townspeople still alive but they may have knowledge of what the Orks have been doing here therefore we must take the town". "How should we attack?" asked the sergeant "The Orks are not the type to sit back and wait for battle to come to them. We shall draw them out and defeat them on the battlefield". He spoke into his helmets comm unit.  
"Get me Colonel Vines we are going to need some support" The sergeant looked puzzled "Why do we not simple call the rest of our brothers form orbit with the whole company we take the town with ease.  
"No we have a whole world to conquer we must not devote all our forces so early in the campaign and we will need the Guard to garrison the town while take the fight to the enemy. Also I think we might need them in the days to come something more is going on here.  
"What do you mean sir"  
"You read the reports did you not. The reports of Tau forces on this world .Then there is the fact that the Imperial Guard could take this world with half their number. This world is not worth the resources committed to it something else is here and I will find it". 

Captain Troy plunged his power sword into the body of the nearest Ork his plasma pistol fired claiming yet another Ork life but there seemed to be an endless sea of them. All around explosions of the gun shots of the bolter weapons sang yet none of this concerned him. Only killing the enemies of the Emperor mattered. A Predator tank drove past making its way toward the Ork occupied town. He ducked the power claw of a Nob that attacked him form behind. Troy had fought the Ork more times than he could remember and there hand to hand combat tactics were so predictable to him. The massive Ork took another swing only to find it intercepted by the power sword of his opponent. Before the Nob could bring its other hand held weapon into the fight his chest took a plasma bolt. Troy drove his sword into the Orks left eye and pierced what passed for an Ork brain. The rest of his squad had caught up with him and he lead the charge. The Bolters of his brothers rang out towards the Orks ahead who were also charging into the fight. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a landraider and pair of predator tanks tear into the enemy war trucks blasting them apart with their holy fire. The two charging parties met and the Ork leader was dead before it could swing its weapon. Troy gave no time to checking it was truly defeated knowing his battle brothers would guard his back with their very lives. His sword swung again and his pistol fired the shoot went wide but his sword was more successful. A bullet zipped past his head and before Troy could even fire back the green skinned alien fell to the fire of his squad. "A Killer Kan!" warned the squads sergeant. The war machine was not as large or as deadly as the dreadnoughts sometimes used by the Orks but at close quarters it could rip apart any space marine unlucky enough to get in its way. They were not the only ones to notice it heavy weapon were common with space marines and the war machine soon found itself under attack. The squad opened fire their small arms would only wound the mechanic creature but it would buy them time. Distracted by this Troy stopped to see how the battle was going. The Orks were attacking in a chaotic manner sometimes this style of attack worked for them. Not this time however the forces of the Dark Slayer 3rd company were winning despite the Orks greater numbers they were well outclassed by the marine forces and with the guard legions behind they could swarm the town with soldiers It seems like the scouts were right most of the enemies war machines were not yet functional and those that were fighting seemed sub standard. It was most likely that the warlord had taken the best ones with him to far off battles. What tanks they had deployed were no match for the Leman Russ battle tanks of the Imperial Guard. The Guardsmen had agreed to support this attack and were proving their worth. As he watched the battle he did not fail to notice that an Ork was behind him the super human senses gifted to him were not wasted. Spinning on the spot faster than would be expected for someone wearing power armour. The Ork was badly wounded and looked like it would drop dead any moment. Troy did not even think on it a perfect head shot ended the beasts life.  
Turing back towards the battle he know believed it was safe to bring in the rest of the company its apothecaries would necessary to tend to the wounded and collect the gene seeds of their fallen brothers not that he proudly noted that there were many of them. He planned to make this town his base of operations of this planet so his support staff would need to arrive soon. After issuing his commands he joined the battle.

Meanwhile in the town the Orks had other problems. So many in fact the Ork boss thought his head would explode like some sort of crazy weirdboy. For starters the snipers were taking out anyone in the open who was green and secondly with so many of them out fighting they were having a hard time controling the slaves. A few well placed shots into random people had calmed most of them down but a few had just flipped and attacked their masters. Half starved and unarmed slaves were normally no match for the Orks but they did out number their handlers by a large amount and the fact that they knew the space marines were here had given them a dangerous weapon hope. Things got worse when scout marines managed to infiltrate deep into the town. They made a nuisance of themselves damaging machines and letting the humans lose. All this was really starting to bother the Ork boss in charge of this slave factory. If he didn't die today at the hands of the marines the warlord would surly kill him for losing the town.  
He really hated this job looking after mech boys and making sure they keep making the war machines. The only fun he had was hurting the slaves when they misbehaved which they were doing now. He had so wanted to out there fighting and now that his desires had been provided for he still wasn't happy. A unfortunate nearby lackey got to feel his bosses unhappiness in the form of an axe cracking his head open. The boss Ork started shouting out orders.  
"Come on you lazy gits we has gotta keep this place for da Orks"  
He fired shots in to the oncoming tanks that were busy blowing up all the forts and defences he had made. He didn't even care that his weapon would even scratch the paint work of the marines tanks. In fact he was about to stop caring about anything. Deciding to get down there and get his war truck and boys together then he would sort this out . Before he could reach his truck and get into the fighting. A random artillery shot misfired and landed on a rather old and haphazardly put together power generator. The generator exploded killing him and wreaking his favourite truck. The first marines to enter the city were assault marines their jump packs easily allowed them to make it onto the enemy wall. Only seconds after landing they were engaged with Orks who abandoned the defensive guns in favour of hand to hand combat. The towns gate fell and the lead tank was the first it guns kept firing as it cut down the green skinned enemies. Following the landraider came three squads of Terminators their golden armour glistened in the sun their storm bolters claimed the lives of the towns defenders. As Troy entered the city he already knew they had won. A lone ork charged him only to find a black and golden dreadnought blocking his way. The massive machine picked up the Ork and crushed it bones and threw it aside like it was nothing but a children's doll. the dreadnought's flamer began burning them down. Troy spotted a group of humans trapped inside a building. Activating his power fist he used it to tear the door freeing them. The battle had moved further into the city now and the Space Marine Apothecaries and Imperial Guard Medics would soon arrive to take care of them. Within the next hour the town was cleansed of the Orks. Already a command centre had been set up in one the towns surviving buildings. He would gather a few of the locals and start asking questions before the Inquisitors arrived. Maybe then he could find out why is was truly here.  
Warmaster Xaron was very pleased with himself. The plan had worked perfectly. The Orks had put up far less of fight then he had imagined. He ordered the main bulk of the Imperial Guard to capture the capitol city and its nearby spaceport. This would give his armies a good defendable position and a staging area to form which to attack the enemy. Meanwhile the Space Marines backed up by a few Imperial Legions had taken the three surrounding settlements. These were small industry sights with more manageable populations making the most likely to be captured by the Orks rather than simply destroyed. With the numbers he had the Orks could do little but slow them down. He was already wondering where on his uniform he would put his next medal.  
But that little nagging doubt was back again wasn't this just a little too easy.  
At least with the Inquisitor now on the surface he was free to command this campaign without people looking over his shoulder and questioning his every action before he took it.  
The watched as the map changed before him .The green coloured symbols represented his troops they were making good progress towards the city. Yes things were going very well. 

Lord Inquisitor Jeric Cantos entered one of the rooms in the command centre his companions were already there the only one sitting was a person in grey dull clothes of a worker.  
"Ah hello Mr Gore I have just inspecting the other liberated peoples of this town they hungry and beaten but you look will fed and a single bruise on you why is this.  
"Cause they wouldn't hurt I was helping them" he man shut his man it was obvious he hadn't meant to say that. Inquisitor Cantos smiled "We mixed in a very effective truth drug in with that vitamin and mineral supplement that the good imperial medic was kind enough to give your people. As you can tell u can not lie.  
The man to left of the Lord Inquisitor stepped forward and placed a firm grip on Gore's shoulder. "Now why didn't they beat you?" Jeric asked.  
A knife appeared near Gore's throat this made it clear he was going to talk.  
"Because I was helping them showing how the machines work and who knew how to use them. You know stuff like that the warboss is cleaver see he knew hurting me would just slow down the work.  
The inquisitors fury was readable a mile away. "You help a xeno this is a crime itself not only that you helped enemies of the Imperium build war machines to use against your fellow humans. This sickens more than anything else. Why did you do this"  
"The warboss said he would kill my wife and children if I didn't help him"  
"That is no excuse a real man of the Imperium would sacrificed himself and his family rather than help an xeno. You are a heretic and a traitor". Gore was panicking now "Do you have anything useful to tell something that might redeem you in the eyes of our beloved emperor?  
"There is a supply run tomorrow there is a valley nearby it passes threw it on it way here.  
The inquisitor still didn't look happy. "What do you know of the warboss?" "Only that he is smart really smart really smart and part machine too"  
Lord Inquisitor Jeric Cantos simply nodded his head and Gore died his throat cut.  
"This is the right world then and the warlord does seem to be what were looking for"  
"So what now milord?" asked his only female companion.  
"For now bring in the next suspect we need more information". 

Troy entered the command centre and found The Imperial Guard Commissioner and Lord Inquisitor Jeric Cantos already awaiting him. The Commissioner greeted him "My lord we were just discussing what to with the Ork remains and the wrecks of their vile machines.  
Troy turned to his brother marine "What do we normally do with garbage sergeant?  
Kiloton did not even have to think about it. "We burn them sir" he said with a smirk .  
The captain faced back to the commissioner "You heard him burn everything of the Ork cleanse the area of the xeno filth.  
The Inquisitor stepped forward "Captain I have interviewed many of the survivors and I have a request of you and your men.  
Troy's face showed no emotion but inside he felt great suspicion and mistrust towards him. "What is this request Inquisitor?" "Form what I have learnt form these people the Orks make weekly supply runs to this town bring in damaged vehicles for repair and the parts to build more. I suggest that you attack this supply run before it arrives.  
The inquisitor pointed to the map of the area the supplying vehicles make their run into this valley the perfect site for an ambush. Attacking them here would prevent the Orks form finding out that we have taken the town". The captain did not trust the inquisitor but the plan was a sound one and would give him further information about what the Orks were doing here. "It shall be done.  
The Inquisitor gave a quick bow "Now if you will excuse me I must see how the capitol city is faring.  
Sergeant Kiloton addressed his commanding officer "I do not trust that inquisitor he is keeping something back form us" The captain gave a short sharp laugh "That much is obvious but what is he really my instincts tell that it as something to do the Tau presence on the world could they be preparing their own invasion." He paused for a second before deciding on a course of action. "Chose one the scouts make sure he is loyal and very good at staying hidden tell him to follow the good inquisitor and report everything he sees to me".

Chapter Three

Perfect Ambush

The legions of Guardsmen were an impressive sight thousand of men and machines made landing and made their way towards the city. The first target was the spaceport all reports said this place was in Ork hands they were expecting a fight but only a handful of Orks were actually there. The aliens were quickly dispatched by the kill times sent in. The spaceport secured it was time to take the city.  
The forces of the Imperial Guard made their heroic march into the capitol city of Tiberia. The once massive city gates had long since fallen to the Orks and the greenies had never bothered to repair it.  
No one resisted the retaking but then again no one greeted them. Vines didn't like it this place was dead no survivors not even any Orks attacking them. Strange the bodies of the Orks were scattered about but all human remains had been removed. A guardsmen came up to him.  
"Sir I can find no signs of life here but we did find man made traps and the remains of Orks that fell victim to them. I think that the residence fighters are here but they are hidden.  
"They will reveal themselves in good time no doubt we are being watched by them even now. The two men stepped aside in order to allow a Baneblade tank to pass by.  
"I want this area secured and the base camp set up before it gets dark. The Orks will come and we shall be ready for them". It was true that they were indeed being watched but not by the human fighters of this city. The observer was of a different species. The blue skinned alien muttered a single word "Gue'la" before it left to report its findings.  
They crouched in total silence awaiting the enemy it had been over an hour yet not a single one of them had moved. Troy cursed to himself he could not believe he had half expected the Orks to keep to some sort of time table. A slight sound was far in the distance was it the sound of trucks or something else. He looked using his helmets enhanced vision he spotted them. Twelve trucks being lead by a battle wagon. As they got closer many more details could be seen. Some of the Orks were actually riding on top of the larger vehicles it was obvious they little concern of for there safety. The leading battle wagon actually had a balcony with armed Orks as look outs. The brightly red painted buggies that the speed loving Orks were so fond off were busy driving around and in between the slow moving trucks. Troy was surprised none of them had crashed. Judging by the speed and distances between each truck he estimated that in would still be some time before they entered the valley. Despite the speeds the buggies were travelling at they still managed to stick close to the trucks. One of the scouts reported via their comm system. The thermal scans only registered Orks. These transports were not carrying human slaves this would make things simpler. Due to the valleys distance form the town there had not been time to lay a minefield. He smiled most of the trucks had imperial warning labels on them. They carried fuel and other combustibles onboard when the rockets started firing it would a massacre another victory for his command. He spoke into his in built microphone. "Wait until my signal before you attack heavy weapons will target the trucks the snipers shall target the riders everyone else take out the buggies.  
They were closer now but they were slowing down if the Orks suspected a trap this would turn messy. Had the Orks in the town warned the convoy if so why did were they still coming. Still judging by the amount of lookouts riding the vehicles the Orks must of known the Imperial forces were on world. The transports kept going at a slower pace but still coming. He prepared to give the signal. He could see the other squads taking aim. He knew they were well trained but it would take one only one man firing to early to ruin the plan. The battlewagon was already passed him now was the time. He gave the signal and the attack began.  
The first sign of attack that the Orks noticed was when the Battlewagon fell victim to heavy weapons fire. It blew sending debris and Ork body parts flying in all directions. In response the Ork fired wildly around them and into the air. Killing more of their own kind than their attackers. Bolters ripped threw the unruly mob staining the ground with blood and machine parts. The buggies spread out after the first blast some trying to charge up the sides of the valley. Driving up hill slowed them down and gave the marines plenty of time to take them out. The others made there way out of the valley only to find the armoured tanks of the marines waiting for them enclosed space they had no where to run and not enough fire power to destroy the tanks they to were massacred. It was sometime before the firing stop the smoke made it almost impossible to find the target never mind confirming a kill. By the time they were finished there was nothing but ash and metal lining the floor of the killing field. Troy smiled inwardly mission accomplished another victory for his chapter.

"Ethereal!" a young fire warrior shouted out. "I have news for the Ethereal!" "What is young one" The fire youthful fire warrior was short on breathe and he took a moment to reply it was not usual for a soldier of the Tau to run around shouting but this Tau was immature. "They are here the Gue'la are here as you feared great one". The Ethereal considered this. "It was they who destroyed our vessels in orbit it appears we are stranded here at least until reinforcements arrive but we must continue our mission. He lifted up his staff and shouted "For the Greater Good!". "For the greater good!" replied the fire warriors

A few hours had passed by and Captain Troy was back and the command centre planning his next move. A marine had returned form the field he left some men behind in order to examine the wreckage for anything suspicious. This marine had found something. Troy could see it was weapon and form the uncomfortable way the marine held it was a weapon forged by man.  
"Captain I recovered this form the remains of an Ork Nob it is of Tau design that much I know. I have seen them using such things before". The marine placed the alien device on the table.  
"I think the Tau are not only on this world but are in this area" he added "Troy looked at quizzically "By what means did you deduce this the Ork could have claimed it form a different place they have attacked Tau words before?" "The weapon has not been altered by the Orks as they are so fond of doing also it is quite clean and new and a weapon in the hand of an Ork would of seen to many battles to be in such good condition.  
Troy was impressed he had failed to notice this young marine was destined for great things.  
"What us your name brother?" "I am Brother Sandoius I have only just joined this company"  
This was most likely true someone with this cunning would not have escaped his attention for very long. Troy only hoped that the inquisitor would not mistake this marines over keen inspection of the alien weapon as some sort of heresy.  
"Go back to the battlefield I want ever piece of metal inspected.  
He turned to the Sergeant "I want the scouts to move further out widen the search area if the Tau are here I want to know where and how many". 

I watched the screens this was the latest in a series of test at present five units were on their way to the target. Each test had filled me a sense of dread if our work was discovered we would be endangered but so far everything had gone well. With the arrival of Imperial forces things were getting even more perilous. It was fortunate then that we would soon be living with the tests complete and with a hundred prototypes completed. I was beginning to relax. Then an alarm sounded and for a moment I feared we were under attack. The universe has a sick sense of humour we could not be discovered so close to the ending. But yet again I feared for nothing the alert came form one of the prototypes that was out on its latest combat test. I looked at the screen. I always enjoyed watching my work in action. The chosen target was yet again the Orks. This time a small out post only a handful of the greenies and a damaged tanks. It looked like they had set up camp for the night. It was more than likely that my machines would be fighting the Orks all over the galaxy. Once they had been made in enough numbers so it was important that my machines could defeat them in any situation. This meant days of tests and since their deaths would be put down to residence fighters or other Orks we could conduct as many tests on them as we liked. I hope it is not a group of my fellow humans this time I would hate to have to kill them in order to keep this project a secret. I sighed in relief the life scans said that they were indeed not human. I read the incoming message.  
CD-05 FIVE UNIDENTIFIED LIFE FORMS AHEAD

There was a brief pause as CD-05 used its sophisticated scanners to identify the beings.  
SPECIES UNKNOWN  
I studied the readouts they were aliens of the Tau species the techongly the prototypes were based upon dater recorded back thousands of years. That explained why the prototype had not simply opened fire. It did not recognise the blue skinned aliens as an enemy the threat bar was yellow for neutral or unknown. I had hoped that the Tau were simply a scouting party that way the chances of them running into a machine would be small. Was this encounter a freak coincidence or were the Tau here in force. Another thought crossed my mind were they looking for us. Next it scanned the aliens weapons.  
WEAPONS UNKNOWN I knew at a glance that they were not a serious threat but the Tau had far more dangerous weapons than what these ones carried.  
More work to do later I made a mental note to update their memory files about the Tau and the other new races discovered in last few thousand years. It was foolish of me not to have updated them days ago when my agents had first spotted the blue skinned xenos. AWAITING ORDERS the message kept repeating and I knew that CD-05 would be noticed if I waited to long. "Order it to engage and destroy them they must not find out about us least not till we are ready"  
ORDERS RECEIVED  
I watched with great satisfaction as CD-05 went into action. The first Fire Warrior died before they knew they were under attack. The prototype main weapon fired again killing another. The third Tau solider managed to raise it weapon before it died. The last two opened fire but to no effect. Had their faces not been covered I would have been able to view their shocked faces. The forth died and CD-O5 was only meters away. The last Tau turned and ran by sheer luck it managed to duck in time to avoid my machines fire. Perhaps it ran out of fear or to report what it had seen either way it had to die or perhaps it could be of some use to me.  
"Order it to follow and engage in hand to hand combat but it is not to kill the target only to disarm it. Let us see how strong that golden armour is against the close combat weapons". The prototype had been aiming a shot at the fleeing alien when my order was received.  
CD-05 faster than humanly possible caught up with the last warrior. It first removed all of the Tau weapon. Then with strength only matched by some of the most dangerous Tyranid creatures it began ripping open the armour. The Tau its self was unharmed as ordered. The machine with its work done simply held the struggling alien. As much as it struggled the Tau could not escape.  
I spoke to the controller "Order CD-05 to bring it back here. Command CD-04 to gather all the Tau's equipment. CD-02 and CD-03 are to attack the outpost.  
"What of CD-01 Master?" my inferior asked. I considered my next action it was a great risk but CD-01 was the best hence why it was first of a hundred others. "I want to find out were the Tau's base is positioned". Taking the controls for myself I instructed it to take the same course as the fleeing alien. The thermal imager could pick up faint tracks the Tau had come form the east I ordered the machine to keep moving. "Take over" I ordered it was time to get back to work I wonder if a Tau's brain would work as well as a mans. 

Chapter Four

Another piece of the puzzle.

The night had passed without incident and Brother Captain Troy lead three squads out for the attack. Last night a scout team had spotted a small Ork outpost under orders not to attack they return with the location and a much information as possible. Troy hoped that this attack might lead them to the enemies main base. The town they had taken two days ago was far to small to have produced enough war machines for the warlord armies. The Inquisitor had not been able to gather much intelligence form the liberated slaves. Orbital scans had not found the Ork's production centre something was jamming the ships sensors. The only thing they could tell him was that the Orks were scattered all over the planet. A large amount in the mountain area. He planned to attack that in a few hours when he had the Imperial Guard to provide back up.  
For now this raid would have to satisfy his desire his battle lust.  
He stopped in his tracks up a head were bodies they weren't moving. He switched to a thermal scan not heat whoever they were they had been dead for sometime. His squad had stopped when he did they were well trained and had already spread out a little. He motioned for them to follow him as he made his way to the dead remains. As he got closer he felt relief they were not any of the scouting parties he had sent ahead. Since they were under commutations silence he had no way of knowing how they were fairing. He stopped again now standing over the bodies he had suspected a trap but none was coming. He knelt down to inspect their bodies they were Tau what was strange was that they had no weapons or armour only a few pieces clothes covered them. He could sense the squads Sergeant behind he answered the unasked question. "No my brother Orks did not do this will they do steal form the dead this was done to cleanly for them notice the wounds each a clean wound. Ork weapons are usually messy.  
Another marine came forward knowing he had a clean eye for details and the true skills of a warrior. Troy had made sure this group had contained Brother Sandoius. "What do you make of this Brother.  
This was not done by Orks that is for sure since I can find none of their dead here and as you said this is to clean of a kill for those brutes. I have never heard of the Tau killing their own and if they had they would not just removed the equipment but the bodies themselves.  
"Perhaps the Eldar or their dark kin" suggested the sergeant. "They have been seen on neighbouring worlds and an Ork invasion would good cover for slave taking by the Dark Eldar.  
"No" answered Brother Sandoius this was made by no xeno weapon have seen it is something new but I have no idea what it could be.  
"So we have a new player on Tiberia we must find out what is going on here who ever did this could threaten use as well".

The Ork outpost was not far and Troy lead his men up the hill. When he reached the top he looked down expecting to see Orks. Instead he found burning wreaks and dead Orks scattered about what may have been a tank was now a mass of twisted metal. He went into the outpost.  
The marines were already looking around checking the bodies for tell tale marks and any other clues. As he expected Brother Sandoius was the first to report. "It seems like our unknowns again sir two of them this time.  
Troy was glad he not taken of his helmet for it would of shown how much shock he felt at this. Two unknown beings had done all this. He offered up a silent prayer to the Emperor. 


End file.
